chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:There's A Gabe In My Jail!/@comment-7180588-20170402030941
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz = Chase McFly Away Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *7:55 Duggie Davenport Hey *7:55 Chase McFly Hi *Let me see where we were *Natalie: Aw, Marie, this is the life. *7:57 Duggie Davenport I hear ya girl. I would love to do this every week *7:58 Chase McFly Hold it, I'm getting a call from Jackson *Hi, Jackson *What? *The house? *On fire? *Because you tried to cook? *We'll br tight over! *7:58 Duggie Davenport Let's go. *7:58 Chase McFly *Be right *(They arrive) *Marie: Whew! *putting out fires is exhausting work! *8:00 Duggie Davenport You got that right. *8:00 Chase McFly Marie: Hey wait a second... *I just saw Uncle Kenny with a bowl haircut *Looked just like PJ *Must be my imagination *Meanwhile... *8:01 Duggie Davenport I think that was PJ *8:02 Chase McFly Pat: Mom, why are you carrying a box that says food to the attic? *8:02 Duggie Davenport Becausei need to make rat traps. *8:03 Chase McFly Pat: Oh okay *8:03 Duggie Davenport Yeah. Goes up stsirs *8:03 Chase McFly (Let's start the next episode) *8:03 Duggie Davenport (Ok *8:03 Chase McFly PJ: Thanks Skyler *8:04 Duggie Davenport you are welcome babe. *8:04 Chase McFly Kaz: Ha ha ha... *This wax dummy will fool everone *8:04 Duggie Davenport Kaz: what are you doing here. *Kaz, what are you doing here. *8:04 Chase McFly (This is taking place at the jail where Kaz is trying to escape) *8:06 Duggie Davenport Ok. *Duncan, dinner. *slides food through slot. *8:06 Chase McFly Kaz: Coming *Kaz: thanks *Where are my powers? *8:07 Duggie Davenport I kept them till you get bail or get released., *8:07 Chase McFly I'm Jewish now, I gotta have powers. *Please give them to me? *8:07 Duggie Davenport what does Jewish has to do with having powers. Show me what it says in your text. *8:08 Chase McFly See, the text says that if I convert to a new religion, I get my powers back *8:08 Duggie Davenport I mean your scripture. *8:09 Chase McFly Kaz: My scripture? *8:09 Duggie Davenport That is not what is says in my rules. Your bible. *You know like the Quran *8:09 Chase McFly Kaz: Here, on page 8 of my Bible *It says I get my powers back *8:09 Duggie Davenport fine. *8:10 Chase McFly (Kaz is given his powers back) *At night, he drills a hole in the bars with his fire and escapes *BRB *8:10 Duggie Davenport Siren sounds, lights go to kaz's cell. *8:11 Chase McFly A soot replica of kaz is under his covers *Kaz arrives at Bree's house where gabe now lives *Kaz: Gabe, hey *8:12 Duggie Davenport gabe: what now. *8:12 Chase McFly You need to shave that beard of yours Kaz! *8:12 Duggie Davenport What are you doing here. *8:12 Chase McFly So you look exactly like me!' *8:12 Duggie Davenport Fine, shaves the beard. *8:12 Chase McFly Kaz knocks Gabe out and takes him to prison *Kaz flees to mexico *The next day... *Guard: Thought you could fool us, duncan? *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *8:14 Chase McFly Your soot man is destroyed *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:24 Chase McFly Ha ha *You have 1 hour of computer access everyday *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:38 Chase McFly '(Hi) *The guard leaves *The next day, Gabe makes a new ebsite